Adam Page
Adam Page (wrestler) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from Hangman Page) Jump to navigationJump to search Adam Page Adam Page Oct 2014 crop.jpg Page in October 2014 Birth name Stevie Woltz Born July 27, 1991 (age 27)1 Aaron's Creek, Virginia, U.S.2 Professional wrestling career Ring name(s) Adam Page3 Adam Payne4 Hangman Page1 Stevie Woltz4 Billed height 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m)5 Billed weight 214 lb (97 kg)56 Trained by Jimmy Valiant2 Debut May 28, 20085 Stevie Woltz (born July 27, 1991) is an American professional wrestler better known by the ring name Adam Page. He is currently signed to Ring of Honor (ROH) and through their working relationship also works regularly for New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW), where he uses the ring name Hangman Page (ハングマン・ペイジ Hanguman Pēji). As a member of Bullet Club, he is a former ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champion. Contents 1 Professional wrestling career 1.1 Ring of Honor (2011–present) 1.2 New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2016–present) 1.3 Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2018-present) 2 Personal life 3 Championships and accomplishments 4 References 5 External links Professional wrestling careeredit Woltz's ring name, Adam Page, came from the combination of the first name of a childhood friend, and the last name of Led Zeppelin member, Jimmy Page.7 Ring of Honor (2011–present)edit Page in August 2014 Page made his ROH debut on January 14, 2011, at ROH Champions vs. All Stars in the dark match.8 In 2013, Page participated in the ROH Top Prospect Tournament, but was defeated on January 5 by Silas Young.9 Page made his pay-per-view debut at ROH's 11th Anniversary Show, where he participated in a Six Man Mayhem Match won by ACH.10 At Manhattan Mayhem, Page was defeated by Young in a singles match.11 At Death Before Dishonor XI, Page defeated RD Evans.12 At Glory by Honor XII, Page was defeated by Jimmy Jacobs.13 At Golden Dream, Page had his first title match, but he was defeated by the ROH World Television Champion Matt Taven.14 At Final Battle 2013, Page was defeated by Matt Hardy.15 Page making his way to the ring at a Ring of Honor event. In 2014, Page feuded with The Decade, a stable formed by ROH veterans. At ROH's 12th Anniversary Show, The Decade (B.J. Whitmer, Jimmy Jacobs, and Roderick Strong) defeated Page, Cedric Alexander, and Mark Briscoe.16 On March 7, Page joined The Decade, as the first of the group's recruits, or "young boys". At Supercard of Honor VIII, Page, Jacobs, and Whitmer defeated Andrew Everett and Adrenaline Rush (ACH and TaDarious Thomas).17 In October 2014, Page became a full-fledged member of the Decade.2 After Jacobs left the stable and Colby Corino joined, Page started a feud with ACH. At Best in the World, The Decade (Whitmer and Page) defeated ACH and Matt Sydal when Page pinned Sydal after a Rite of Passage.18 At Death Before Dishonor XIII, Page defeated ACH; however, Page subsequently left The Decade and feuded with BJ Whitmer, turning face in the process. Page faced Whitmer at ROH 14th Anniversary Show, but was defeated. On May 9, 2016, during the first night of the War of the Worlds tour, Page became a villain once again when he joined Bullet Club by turning on Colt Cabana, The Briscoes, and The Motor City Machine Guns during a ten-man tag team main event. Page hanged Chris Sabin with a hangman's noose which gave Page his "hangman" nickname.19 At Death Before Dishonor XIV Page defeated Jay Briscoe. On November 16, 2016 Page was unsuccessful in winning the ROH World Television Championship where he was defeated by Bobby Fish. On April 1, 2017 Page teamed with Guerrillas of Destiny (Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa) as they were unsuccessful against Bully Ray and The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe) this was for the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship. Page got involved in a ROH World Television Championship match, helping Marty Scurll defeat Frankie Kazarian by hitting him with a chair. Kazarian and Page then battled in a strap match at Best in the World ending with Page submitting while being hanged via leather strap.20 On August 20, 2017, Page won his first title in ROH, when he and his Bullet Club stablemates The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson), billed collectively as "The Hung Bucks",21 defeated Dalton Castle and The Boys for the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship.22 While Page and The Young Bucks' Bullet Club stablemates Cody, Kenny Omega and Marty Scurll were later allowed to defend the title under "Bullet Club Rules",2324 only Page and The Young Bucks were recognized as official champions.25 At ROH 16 Anniversary, The Hung Bucks lost the ROH World Six Man Tag Team Championships against SoCal Uncensored (Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian and Scorpio Sky).26 Page fought Kota Ibushi at Supercard of Honor XII in a losing effort.27 Page began feuding with Punishment Martinez when Martinez attacked Page with a chair before a match. Page then attacked Martinez later on, putting him through a table, these two traded attacks until Page challenged Martinez for the ROH World Television Championship in a Baltimore Street Fight at Best in the World 2018 in a losing effort.28 New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2016–present)edit Page (right) with fellow Bullet Club members Marty Scurll and Cody Rhodes in 2018 In June 2016, New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) announced Page would debut for the promotion at Dominion 6.19 in Osaka-jo Hall under the ring name Hangman Page in a six-man tag team match where he teamed up with Yujiro Takahashi and Bad Luck Fale to defeat Captain New Japan, Yoshi Tatsu, and Togi Makabe. Page scored the win after pinning Captain New Japan.2930 Afterwards, Page also began using the name in ROH.31 On July 3, 2016, Page competed in a tag team match where he teamed up with Yujiro to defeat the team of Captain New Japan and Yoshi Tatsu at Kizuna Road 2016 event.32source? On G1 Climax 26 Finals Page and Yujiro unsuccessfully challenged for IWGP Tag Team Championship against The Briscoe Brothers.33source From November 18 to December 10, 2016, Page and Yujiro participated in World Tag League 2016 where they finished second in A Block with record of four wins and three losses, thus failing to advance to the final. On July 1, 2017, at G1 Special in USA, Page took part in a tournament to determine the inaugural IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion, but was eliminated in his first round match by Jay Lethal.34 On August 13, Page and Bullet Club stablemate Cody unsuccessfully challenged War Machine (Hanson and Raymond Rowe) for the IWGP Tag Team Championship.35 From November 18 through December 11, Page once again teamed with Yujiro Takahashi (somewhat-jokingly now called "Dick and Balls") for World Tag League 2017.36 They placed third in A Block with 8 points. At the New Beginning in Sapporo, after Jay White defeated Kenny Omega for the IWGP Unites States Championship, Page went to challenge White for the title, but was interrupted by Omega, after which Cody attacked Omega.37 Page challenged White for the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship at Strong Style Evolved, but was defeated.38 Throughout Bullet Club's Civil War, Page was the only member fully supporting Cody and his coup to become leader.39 Page's first main event singles match in NJPW came against Kenny Omega at Wrestling Dontaku 2018 where he lost to Omega. At Dominion 2018, Page, along with Cody and Marty Scurll, defeated the trio of Jushin Thunder Liger, Hiroshi Tanahashi, and Rey Mysterio Jr..40 Page and Scurll defeated Tanahashi and KUSHIDA at the G1 Special in San Francisco.41 After Tama Tonga, Tonga Loa, and King Haku attacked Omega and the Young Bucks at the G1 Special in San Francisco, Page (along with Scurll, Chase Owens, Yujiro, and Cody) attempted to save The Elite only to be beaten down by the Tongans as well.42 Page is scheduled to participate in his first G1 Climax, G1 Climax 28, from July 14, 2018 through August 12, 2018 in the A Block.43 Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2018-present)edit In April 2018, Adam Page made his debut for Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) at the first night of All-Star Weekend 14. Page fought then PWG World Champion, Keith Lee in a losing effort.44 Personal lifeedit Woltz is a graduate of Virginia Tech where he earned a bachelor's degree in communications in two years.7 Woltz was a full-time high school teacher, teaching journalism and graphic design, for five years while also wrestling.39 This was until his first tour with New Japan Pro-Wrestling in May 2016.45 Championships and accomplishmentsedit Allied Independent Wrestling Federations AIWF North American Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jason Blade Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic CWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (1 time)46 CWF Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jason Blade47 Premiere Wrestling Xperience PWX Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Corey Hollis48 Pro Wrestling Illustrated Ranked 190 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 201549 Ring of Honor ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson22 Breakout Star of the Year (2017)50 WrestleForce WrestleForce Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Corey Hollis51 References